


Mr. Condom Boy

by mrcheesecat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanyeol is embarrassing, Condoms all over the ground, F/M, Fluff, Minor kaisoo, girl!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet involve running into each other and condoms flying.</p><p>'I took a whole bunch of free condoms just becuase I could and now they're everywhere and you're looking at me weird' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Condom Boy

Byun Baekhyun is heading to her dorm, thinking her day couldn't get anymore worse (she got in an argument with her best friend, got a D on her Economics test, and tripped up the stairs to her last lecture) when she's suddenly hit from the side and lying in the grass, wind knocked out of her, books spewed around on the ground in a mess. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry." A deep voice is right next to her and a body is leaning over her. "Are you okay?"

She scowls and sits up, goes to gather up her books, and notices them. 

There are packets of condoms spread all over around them. 

"Um. Are these yours?" Baekhyun holds one up to the guy. 

"Oh." He laughs nervously. "No. Well, yeah, but it's not what it looks like."

_ It looks pretty obvious to me _ , Baekhyun thinks. "Looks like you had somewhere and someone to get to immediately. Well," Baekhyun stands up and brushes the dirt off her jeans. "Don't let me keep you and your boner waiting, Mr. Condom Boy." She gathers her stuff, ignoring his gaping and sputtering, and walks to her dorm for a well needed nap before going out with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon later. 

 

-

 

"I didn't know what to do!" Baekhyun says. "There were condoms all over the ground and all over my books! Like, Christ, how many do you need?"

Kyungsoo laughs. "He had something to take care of," she replies, and something catches her eye. "Oh, it's Jongin! Jonginnie!"

Her boyfriend spots her and grins, leading his friends over to their table.

"Hi! Guys, this is Kim Jongdae and Oh Sehun and-" 

Baekhyun can't believe her eyes. "Mr. Condom Boy!"

The tall boy standing before her looks horrified. "Wait, please, it wasn't what it looked like!" 

"Oh, this is him?" Junmyeon faces him and waves. "Hello, Mr. Condom Boy."

His friends look at him, confused. "Chanyeol?"

"I-I-I! They were free!" Chanyeol manages to splutter out as Kyungsoo fills the rest if the boys in on what happened. "I took them just because!"

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "Seems to me like you had an emergency back in your dorm."

Chanyeol flushes a bright red. "I didn't."

Baekhyun tsks. "Okay, whatever you say, Mr. Condom Boy."

(Chanyeol spends the rest of the night enduring teasing.)

  
  


-

  
  


The next time Baekhyun sees Mr. Condom Boy is a week later at Xiao Luhan's party. He's downstairs, beer in hand and billiards stick in the other, looking so dangerously attractive that Baekhyun wants to throw something at him. 

(It's what she ends up doing.)

Chanyeol blinks as he feels something hit his arm and he looks up. 

Baekhyun is standing across the room, right arm extended like she just threw something. 

He kneels on the floor to pick up a wadded up napkin that was thrown at him. "Was this you?" 

Baekhyun looks embarrassed. "Of course not." She crosses her arms and sticks her nose in the air. 

Chanyeol walks towards her. "Are you sure? Should I call you Miss Napkin Thrower now?"

Baekhyun sneers. "Mr. Condom Boy is much better."

Chanyeol laughs and Kim Minseok shoots him a look before making his move at the billiards table. "Let's finish this game, Park," he grumbles.

Chanyeol nods and leans close to Baekhyun. "Let's talk later, yeah?" And he heads back to his game.

"Sure, Mr. Condom Boy," Baekhyun says loudly after him. 

Chanyeol cringes after whispers start floating in the room.

  
  


-

  
  


"Okay, I'm sorry I ran into you and you had to see all of my condoms," Chanyeol says as he sits down next to Baekhyun on the couch, handing her a cup of beer. "But I really took them just because they were free." 

"You know condoms have an expiration date." Baekhyun takes a sip of her beer.

Chanyeol looks at her. "So?"

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "So? Condoms have an expiration date."

The boy next to her thinks for a minute and then- "Hey! Are you saying I'll never get laid or something like that?"

"Maybe." Baekhyun shrugs and tries to hold in her smile. 

Chanyeol scowls. "That's not going to happen. Trust me." 

She laughs. "Whatever you say, Mr. Condom Boy."

  
  


-

  
  


It's a month later when Chanyeol asks Baekhyun on a date.

"Are you serious?" Baekhyun is surprised.

Chanyeol nods, looking embarrassed, and Baekhyun can't help but think it's cute. "Okay. Sure."

"Really?" Chanyeol looks at her, eyes wide and shocked like he didn't expect her to accept. 

She smiles and nods. They exchange numbers and Chanyeol walks her to her Physics lecture and Baekhyun finds that she just might like Park Chanyeol a little bit.

  
  


-

  
  


That Saturday, Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up at her dorm and they walk to a local pizza place in town and then go to the movie theater. 

"Have you seen this before?" Baekhyun asks as they sit down in the theater, popcorn bucket sitting between them.

"No," Chanyeol replies, taking a handful of popcorn. "Have you?"

Baekhyun shakes her head. "No,  but I'm sure it's good." She smiles at him and watches as he blushes before the lights dim.

 

The movie ends two hours later and Baekhyun yawns, stretching her arms above her head. "It was a good movie," she tells Chanyeol.

He doesn't reply and she turns to see him knocked out, mouth open.

"You'll catch flies like that." She reaches and shakes him a little. "Yah, Park Chanyeol."

"What?" He lifts his head and rubs his eyes blearily. "Baekhyun?"

"I'm here." Baekhyun can't hide the amusement in her voice. "Are you ready to go, Mr. Sleepy Pants?"

Chanyeol stands up, getting his jacket. "Are obnoxious nicknames your specialty, Byun?"

"Being obnoxious is my specialty," she shoots back, and he laughs.

(As they walk back to campus, Baekhyun blindly reaches out and smiles when a big warm hand is there to hold hers.)

  
  


-

  
  


It's nine months and 27 dates later when Baekhyun finally gathers up her courage. 

It's two weeks before she goes back home for the summer and Baekhyun doesn't want to have to wait another two months before Chanyeol visits for a few days and then takes them back to campus. 

She takes a deep breath when the knock on her room comes and goes to open it. 

Chanyeol is standing behind it, looking absolutely adorable in his loose sweatpants and Super Junior t-shirt and sneakers that Baekhyun can't help herself. 

She lunges forward, hauls him through the door, shuts it with a slam and drags him down for a kiss before he can even say a word. 

Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol responds, nipping at her bottom lip and running his hands down her sides. 

"What's gotten into you?" He murmurs against her lips as they pull away for air. 

"I was just thinking," Baekhyun says, short of air. (Kissing Chanyeol always did that to her.) "That maybe, we could finally put your stolen condoms to use." She smiles when he breaks into a grin.

Chanyeol wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and leans their foreheads together. He laughs. "They were free!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Condom Boy."

 


End file.
